Conventional optical see-through near-eye displays that have been incorporated into an eyeglass-type of apparatus, such as Google Glass®, are limited to a narrow field of view. When wearing Google Glass®, a viewer sees a synthetic image overlaid onto a real-world scene within a field of view that is typically less than 20 degrees. To provide a viewer with a satisfactory augmented reality experience, where an image is overlaid onto a scene viewed through a pair of eyeglass-type apparatus, the field of view should be greater than 40 degrees.
Optical see-through near-eye displays having a field of view greater than 40 degrees have been constructed using freeform optics, waveguides, or beam splitters to superimpose a synthetic image over a scene. However, displays constructed using these mechanisms are bulky and uncomfortable to wear when incorporated into an eyeglass-type apparatus. Thus, there is a need for addressing this issue and/or other issues associated with the prior art.